


The Felix Phenomenon

by GreenLocksRedBlood



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLocksRedBlood/pseuds/GreenLocksRedBlood
Summary: Felix always threw the best parties; no expense was too great to ensure his friends had a great night. In this instance, he has hired a penthouse for the week leading up to PAX, and was holding a party the night before it started.Septiplier fiction. Drunk shenanigans happen, and then nature takes its course from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read into this too much, I wrote it in a notebook while spending a long weekend in an area with damn near no reception. 
> 
> Oh well, enjoy!

Felix always threw the best parties; no expense was too great to ensure his friends had a great night. In this instance, he has hired a penthouse for the week leading up to PAX, and was holding a party the night before it started.   
Everybody would be there there, and everybody would be drunk. This trend seemed to be what led to what the YouTuber circle called the 'Felix Phenomenon'.  
Basically, every time Felix threw a big party, something ridiculous would happen, and somehow it would always go viral. Nobody particularly understood how it managed to happen every single time without fail, but the Felix Phenomenon was a very real thing. 

It was the night of Felix's party and everybody was having a blast, many were dancing to music in the main area of the penthouse, some were chatting with friends they had not seen in a long time on the lounges; but there was one particular group in one of the bedrooms, playing games.   
Felix, Bob, Wade, Ken, Matthias, Mark and Jack sat in a circle on the bedroom floor. They had been playing drinking games for the past hour or so, and had just finished playing a game of strip poker (which Felix somehow won, despite his inability to maintain a straight face for more than eight seconds).   
However, they were now setting up a different type of game. It was a game that Dan and Phil had shown Felix at his last party.   
"Okay bros, the rules are simple. Everybody takes five of these bits of paper and writes a dare on each one, then fold it up and throw it in the jar. Easy enough?" the drunk Swede half-rambled, handing out the bits of paper. "Remember, you don't know who's gonna get yours, and you won't know who wrote what you get, so be brutal!"   
Everybody in the circle nodded in understanding and began scribbling dares onto their pieces of paper. Some of the players began laughing as they wrote their dares down, making other players a little nervous.   
After a few minutes, everyone was done and the jar was full.   
"Alright bros, who's first?" Felix yelled, shaking the jar excitedly. When nobody volunteered, he scoffed. "Fine! Ole, dole, doff, kinke, lare, koff- Ken you're first!" Felix cut off his 'eenie meenie' early and pointed straight to Ken.   
Ken threw his arms up and cried out, "How is that fair!?"  
Felix grinned and shoved the jar towards his friend; "Shut up and pick a dare!"  
Ken rolled his eyes and shoved his hand in the jar, then fished out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and scowled. "Streak through the whole party," he read flatly.   
The rest of the group erupted with laughter, especially Felix, who Ken suspected probably wrote the dare.   
"I'm keeping my hat on," he glared, clutching his bear hat. There were no objections to this condition, so Ken stood in defeat and pulled off his underpants (the only other item of clothing he had left after their game of poker) and covered his shame. "I hate you all," he mumbled before running out the door to the rest of the party. The group listened eagerly and could hear screams coming from outside over the music, causing the room to erupt with laughter once more.   
Two minutes later, Ken had returned to the room and was pulling his underpants back on. He sat back down between Felix and Jack.   
"Jack's turn!" Felix cried as Ken shoved the jar in front of him.  
To say Jack was drunk would have been a bold understatement – Jack was hammered. He sat, smirking boldly and shoved his hand into the jar. "I ain't afraid to get naked!" he shouted, his accent was thicker than usual, a telltale indication of how drunk he was. He pulled out a piece of paper and groaned. "This is the opposite! 'Swap an item of clothing with a player of your choice'," he recited. His eyes scanned the circle and stopped on Mark, who was sitting right next to him. "Mark!!" he shouted, "Gimme your glasses!" Mark was not wearing his normal glasses, mind you, he was wearing the infamous ASS glasses.   
Mark laughed and took them off, now also sitting in just his underwear (for he, too sucked at poker).   
"What do I get?" he asked, his voice also slurring from the uncounted number of beers he had consumed.   
Jack grinned and tore his shirt off, tossing it at his friend's head. "Take my Sam shirt!" he said, placing on the glasses proudly.   
Mark held the shirt up against his body, "I don't think it's gonna fit, Jack," he said.   
Jack scoffed and leaned in close to Mark's face. "Make it fit," he replied in a low tone, which made Mark blush intensely. He wasn't sure if Jack even realised what he had said. Gulping, Mark took the shirt and squeezed it over his toned body. He was lucky the shirt had a little stretch, though it clung to his muscles and left very little to the imagination. He looked down at the septic eye now stretched across his very visible pecs. Immediately, Bob wolf-whistled and everybody joined in on the approving heckling, turning Mark a slightly darker shade of red. Jack just sat there smirking smugly with 'ASS ASS' brandished over his eyes.   
It was now Mark's turn and Ken shoved the jar along; everybody grinned eagerly as he reached in.   
Mark pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. He paled instantly. "U-uh..." he mumbled. He picked up his beer and quickly downed the whole can.   
"What's it say, Mark?" Wade piped up, jabbing his friend in the side. When Mark didn't answer, he leaned over and looked at the dare, then immediately doubled over with laughter. "Oh my god!" he wheezed.   
Mark laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "Make out with the player to your right..." he read aloud.   
Everybody's eyes shifted to Mark's right and started laughing when they realised it was Jack.   
"Septiplier away!" Felix cried between howls of laughter.   
Mark shifted to face Jack, who had only just clued in on what was going on, to which he quickly grinned in response to. "It was only a matter of time before this day had to come, Markimoo!" he purred, hamming it up a little partly due to his inebriation.   
Mark laughed, obviously a touch nervous and shifted again, as the other participants of the game began carrying on, calling Mark too chicken to do it. He gulped and licked his lips, and squirmed a while longer, clearly hesitant.  
"Oh, for fucks sake! You're taking too bloody long!" Jack yelled before lunging into his friend and mashing their lips together. The force knocked Mark backwards and sent him tumbling to the floor, onto his back. Jack went down with him and landed straddled on top of him. Mark yelped into Jack's lips which the green-haired man responded to by eagerly flicking his tongue into the other's mouth. Jack braced himself with his arms, pinning Mark's to the ground.   
Mark tried to relax and accept his fate, it's not like his friend wasn't attractive, he thought. He let out a low groan and opened his mouth more invitingly. Jack moaned eagerly in response and shifted again, which allowed Mark to move his arms down and clutch the younger man's hips. Jack took this as further invitation and began grinding into the other's crotch, he weaved his fingers through Mark's thick red hair and tugged, eliciting more moans.   
Somewhere through the haze of drunk, Mark remembered his current situation and could hear the stunned silence of the group be broken by drunken cheering. He pushed himself and Jack back upright, thus ending the intensely heated – and public – kiss.   
Jack wiped his mouth with his hand, retrieving the long trail of drool on his chin before he threw his arms up in a victorious pose and drunkenly yelled; "SEPTIPLIER AWAY!"

-

Mark awoke the next morning with one hell of a hangover, and little recollection of the night before. He groaned and rubbed his head as he very tenderly tried to sit up. "Son of a bitch, my head..." he moaned in agony. He blinked a few times and realised he was in the bedroom they'd been playing in the night before. This realisation elicited a long groan from the man, as the events of the night before came flooding back to him. He flopped back down onto the bed and rolled onto his side in tired denial, but the sight he was faced with somewhat abolished all denial.   
Next to Mark in bed, lay a very unconscious, very bruised and love-bitten, very green-haired YouTuber.   
"Oh no..." he whispered. His eyes traced the uncovered half of Jack's body not under the covers; no shirt, and mean looking bruises shaped vaguely like hands. He hesitantly lifted the sheets and paled, no underwear. Mark also took this moment to note that he too was nude.   
In a panic, he grabbed his friend's shoulder and shook him urgently. "Jack, Jack wake up! We have a panel today!" he mumbled, his head still throbbing.  
Jack groaned and rolled over to face Mark yawned before slowly opening his eyes. "Mmm... Morning Mark," he mumbled sleepily. Then, realisation hit him like a brick to the face. "Mark!?" he yelled and rolled swiftly out of the bed. "O-oh motherfuck, we... Did we...?" he stuttered. "Where are your clothes?!" He looked down. "Where are my clothes!?"  
Mark moaned and clutched his head, "Please, not so loud..." He slowly slid out of the bed and scanned the floor for his clothes.  
"Holy fuck, Mark, your back," Jack stared as Mark turned around, he looked like he'd been mauled by a honey badger; there were long, deep scratch marks down his back. Jack hesitantly looked down at his nails, which had dried blood underneath them. "Oh god, what've we done..." he groaned. 

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Felix's voice rang out from the other side of the bedroom door, they both froze. "I know you're awake, I could hear your panicked screaming from the kitchen," he sounded far too pleased.   
"Fuck off, Felix!" Jack shouted as he began gathering up his clothes, earning a wince from Mark.   
"We have to go soon! Panel starts in less than two hours!" the Swede's voice called back.   
The 'lovebirds' groaned and quickly started getting dressed, Jack cringed as he pulled on his shirt and noted how stretched it was after Mark toned body reshaped it.   
Mark grabbed the tacky sunglasses Jack had taken the night before and put them on, sighing in relief as it lessened the harshness of the lights.   
The two exited the door, looking completely dishevelled and ravished. Mark had a singlet on, so his scratch marks were just visible. Jack's neck was going to be impossible to hide.   
As they entered the wreckage that was the rest of the penthouse; Felix, Ken, PJ, Matthias, Bryan and Phil were all in the kitchen and exploded with wolf-whistles and applause.   
Mark was confused, he was sure some of the people present weren't playing last night, how did they know what happened?  
Everybody finished getting ready and ate breakfast as quickly as they could, with a few select jabs being made at Mark and Jack, they made their way to PAX in a shuttle. 

-

Mark and Jack barely looked at one another, let alone spoke to each other in the lead up to the panel. Neither knew what they could say. Jack spent the trip in staring out the window, while Mark spent the journey sitting back perfectly still and suffering.   
Everybody got separated by fans when they arrived to PAX; they all mingled, and Jack and Mark couldn't help but notice the influx of vocal Septiplier shippers present. Both anxiously brushed it off as coincidence. 

The time came for the panel to begin and Felix, Jack, Mark, Bob and Wade (the latter two who had gone back to hotels the night before) all sat on stage. There was a deafening uproar when Mark and Jack walked on, presumably due to their mildly erotic appearances.   
The panel started off in its standard fashion, and it wasn't until they began talking about maintaining popularity that things actually got interesting.   
Felix began talking about interaction and public stunts, when suddenly the lights in the hall went down. Over the PA came Mark's deep voice, a recording from a previous panel.   
"Septiplier away..."  
The projection screen behind and above the panel setup illuminated, and a YouTube link opened.   
Mark and Jack nearly fainted.   
The game from the night before began playing on the big screen.   
"Oh no..." Mark whispered, and Jack grabbed his hand under the table, their first real interaction since waking up that morning.   
They looked on in horror as the clip skipped ahead and resumed on the sight of Jack straddling Mark, wearing Mark's glasses while Mark lay on the ground in Jack's now stretched out shirt.   
The shippers in the audience were easy to find, screaming uncontrollably.   
The video ended on a moment neither of the two men had actually remembered before then; Jack pulling back and screaming their ship's call, which was echoed by what sounded like the whole audience.   
The lights came back up and the two featured stars had sunk right down into their seats; meanwhile the audience applauded enthusiastically.   
The two were both aware that they'd had chemistry, and they loved messing with the shippers, but this was going to be hard to cover for.   
Jack whispered to Mark, so the microphones wouldn't pick it up. "We're fucked, you know."  
Mark groaned and let his head drop down onto the table; "Twice in one day, apparently..."


	2. The Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Mark and Jack don't remember, the author always will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing on with this, but y'all want the good bits that I didn't write in.
> 
> SO! Enjoy this lemon~

It was about 2am when the party began to die down slowly; some guests had caught taxis back to their hotels, some had accepted the penthouse as their bed for the evening and passed out wherever they fell, and some – namely two – guests seemed particularly disinterested in the prospect of ending the party any time soon.  
Mark and Jack stood out on the balcony together, looking out at what little they could make of the cityscape before them; the drinks had continued to flow long after their game of Truth or Dare died out. They stood close to one another, though they did not touch. Unbeknownst to one another, they had similar thoughts on their mind. Namely, the kiss.  
Mark chewed his lip softly as he thought back to it, the way Jack had so enthusiastically initiated the kiss, the feeling of his curved hips grinding down onto his own. He was not afraid to admit that his friend was attractive, it had just never crossed his mind before that he could be so...  
Jack watched a plane fly overhead, his mind in a whirlwind of its own. No matter how much he drank, he could still taste Mark on his lips, not that he minded. He tasted sweet. He had to admit, Mark was a spectacular kisser, his tongue moved expertly with his own, a part of him only wished the kiss could have lasted...  
“Hey, Jack?” Jack's train of thought was broken by the sound of Mark's deep, gravelled and breathy voice whispering into his ear. It made him shudder involuntarily, his breath was so warm.  
“Yeah, Mark?” he managed to answer; his mouth suddenly felt so dry.  
Mark inched closer to the other, “You're shivering, are you cold?” he practically purred. Now that he had a moment to consider it, Jack was cold. He had not noticed himself shivering, but the air outside was certainly cool. “Here, I'm too warm from the beer anyway,” he said coolly, and grabbed the hem of Jack's shirt that he'd earlier claimed during their games. He peeled it off his toned body, a little too slowly for Jack not to savour the sight thoughtlessly.  
After a very long pause, Mark held the shirt out to his friend. Jack nodded a thanks, having to put in considerable effort to tear his eyes from Mark's barely clothed body to put his shirt on. Mark smiled at him as he pulled the shirt over his torso, and they resumed their stance on the balcony.  
They remained there for a little while longer, and Jack could not resist eyeing Mark's body for particularly long; maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the cool night air, or maybe it was Mark's perfectly toned arms and the thought of them pulling Jack close to his chest.  
Mark was lost in thought for some time, though he eventually shifted his gaze from the cityscape to see his friend, chewing on his bottom lip with glazed eyes, staring at him. He looked...hungry. Mark could not help but blush lightly at the sight of this, Jack seemed like he was off in another world completely. He watched his friend in return for a long moment, noting the way his hair, tousled carelessly from the party, framed his face. He noted the way the moonlight made his skin almost glow, like some kind of beautiful angel; a stark contrast to the expression that he held, something dark and erotic.  
Mark slowly raised a hand and threaded it through Jack's hair, brushing a few stray locks off his face. This seemingly broke Jack from his trance, and his gaze glided up Mark's body to meet his eyes. They stood like that, in silence, for what must have been a number of minutes. Both unknowingly doing the same as the other, swimming in memories of the kiss, and fantasies of all it could have led to.  
Their moment was broken by Felix, who appeared in the doorway to the balcony, a hiccuping and dizzy mess. “I'm crashing out bros,” he slurred, “there's one room left. All yours.” He gave a half-salute and stumbled off to what was presumably the master bedroom.  
The two men looked at one another, chuckling slightly. “Apparently we're sharing a room, then,” Mark breathed.  
“Yeah, apparently,” Jack replied, very aware of the heat creeping up in his cheeks as his eager, hungry, and drunk mind took the wheel and drove him down a vivid lane of imagery detailing every inch of Mark's body, and what it would look like pressed up against his own.  
Mark's hand was still twined in Jack's green hair, when something deep inside him urged for what happened next; and a drunk mind can be very convincing. He leaned down, and continued exactly where they had left off. He pressed his lips into his friend's, and Jack let out an eager moan in response, separating his lips in reciprocation. He had been waiting, somewhere in the back of his mind he had been waiting for one of them to just say 'fuck it' and do this. He pressed his body into Mark's and deepened the kiss.  
Jack did not get to push to his side for very long though, as Mark turned them and pressed Jack against the railing. Their tongues met and danced once more, and their hands soon began to join the party. Mark's free hand slid around Jack, grazing down to the other's hip and holding it firmly; he slowly began to press his own lower half against Jack's in a rhythmic grinding motion, while his other hand tugged gently on the Irishman's green locks.  
Jack mewled into the kiss and eagerly slid his arms up Mark's bare chest that he'd been longing to touch since his shirt was returned, and wrapped his arms around the back of the redhead's neck. He bit gently on the other's lip and tugged playfully, and the taller of the two let out a low, primal growl in response. He pressed harder into Jack, forcing his body tighter against the railing. There was no give in escape from his grinding.  
Eventually, Mark pulled from the kiss, lapping up the messy saliva that was spread across his lips and some of his chin. “So,” he breathed, through half-lidded eyes, “about that bedroom...”  
Jack could not hold back a grin and raised his hands to tug playfully on Mark's hair, earning another low growl of appreciation. That was all the indicator Mark needed, and he scooped the Irishman up against his body, which Jack responded in turn with by tightly wrapping his legs around the one now carrying him. Mark began travelling towards the bedroom, though it took longer than one would hope; with the two men requiring frequent breaks in their journey, so Mark could ram Jack into any given wall and resume their heated kissing sessions. The men eventually arrived at the bedroom and Mark threw Jack down onto the bed, growling and leaning down to place little bites and kisses across the Irishman's stomach and thighs. Jack's back instantly arched at his touch, his body already sensitive from the mix of the cool summer breeze on the balcony and the alcohol swimming through his body. Either way, Jack's body pressed urgently into Mark's advances; he needed more.  
Greedily, Jack reached down and grabbed Mark's shoulders, digging his nails into the beautiful tanned skin. “More...” he groaned, bucking his hips earnestly. Mark let out a low chuckle and broke free of Jack's grasp, barely registering as the motion tore little cuts in his shoulders. He looked down with lustrous eyes, panting lowly.  
“Strip,” he murmured lowly as he leaned down and gently palmed Jack's crotch. Jack let out another cry of hunger and eagerly slipped his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, tearing them off haphazardly; his shirt quickly discarded thereafter. Mark let out a low chuckle and copied the motion, though he moved deliberately slow, drinking up Jack's expression. Soon, the two men were nude, Mark was back on top of Jack, and Jack was panting lightly as Mark explored and memorised every curve of the Irishman's neck and shoulders.  
He bit down particularly hard on Jack's throat, and suckled the pale skin fervently. He left pretty little bruises on Jack's neck, and angry little love bites all along his collarbone. All the while, Jack squirmed and cried out, continuously grabbing onto Mark's back, tugging against him.  
“You like that...?” Mark murmured around a pale, but purpled shoulder. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Mark smirked and raised one of his hands to his mouth, licking along the length of two of his digits. The sight sent Jack wild. Mark slowly lowered his hand to Jack's inviting swollen lips, causing Jack's eyes to widen slightly. “Wet them,” he instructed smoothly. Jack's cheeks tinted as he gently parted his lips and willingly accepted the fingers into his mouth, then began sucking on them greedily.  
Mark's breath became haggard as he watched the smaller man lapping at his skin, his face was the epitome of sexual thirst. Mark's mind clouded with anticipating thoughts of what was to come, and he grew impatient. He took his hand from Jack's greedy little mouth slowly, and it dripped with his hot spit. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Jack's as his hand settled at its destination between ivory, full cheeks. They embraced in another hot kiss, taking in each other's scent as Mark gently probed at the other's hole. Jack let out a soft cry, an intoxicating mix of need and innocent anxiety. This caused a low chuckle to pull from Mark's throat, and it sent shivers down Jack's spine; the redhead pressed further inside Jack and began pumping gently, stretching him out. Jack's breath hitched as he felt Mark add a second finger, he was sure it would hurt more were he sober. He relaxed into the sensation, then let out a little cry when he felt the presence leave him.  
“Ready?” Mark purred softly into his ear, nuzzling into him and breathing in the scent of Jack's sweat. Jack nodded slowly and tipped his head back, exposing his throat once more. Mark adjusted and in one smooth motion, he pressed inside the smaller man. Jack's breath hitched once more and he let out a loud cry, his hands quickly wrapping around Mark and his nails digging deep into his back, dragging down as he clung to the other.  
“Oh fuck, Mark...” he moaned, his voice hoarse and accent thick. His voice was like honey to Mark. The redhead pushed further inside the other, and built up a rhythm; the love was dizzying. His hands travelled across the Irishman's body eagerly, groping at the pale, sensitive skin and eliciting more sounds from the other.  
Their lips met once more and Jack let out a breathy cry into Mark's mouth as he pounded into the smaller man repeatedly. Then, Jack let out a different kind of cry; a strangled moan escaped their tangled lips and Jack arched his back further, his nails dragging harshly down the redhead's back. Mark smirked into the kiss and adjusted just slightly, thrusting carefully so as to hit Jack's prostate over and over, sending the Irishman into an unstoppable symphony of cries.  
Shifting once more, Mark sat a little more upright and parted Jack's legs further, inviting himself in deeper. He grabbed Jack's eager cock and began pumping it in perfect time with his thrusts. He could tell from Jack's whimpering cries that he was close, which was good; he was too. He quickened the pace and sharpened the thrusts, he could feel the warmth growing in his lower abdomen.  
“I'm close, Jack...” he panted, sweat now dripping down his body and mixing with that of Jack's where they met in the middle. Jack was past the point of words, and simply nodded in agreement and let out sweet little sobs of pleasure. Not long after, Mark let out a guttural moan and tipped his head back, and Jack could feel him release inside him; the warm sensation sent Jack soaring over the edge and he trembled under Mark's hand.  
“M-Mark!” was all he could stammer as his seed splattered across his chest and stomach, and his head became that of an incoherent, pleasured cloud.  
Mark pulled out of him and collapsed next to him on the bed, panting both in exhaustion and ecstasy. They shared one last kiss before falling back into the pillows beneath them; their intoxication and exhaustion really catching up with them in that moment. They were so exhausted, in fact, that Mark didn't even note the searing cuts along his back, nor did Jack notice the bruises scattered all across his body.  
Though, in their sleep-glazed thoughts, they were sure they'd feel it come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Sorry if this isn't fantastic, I tried haha  
> To be honest, I'm just terrible at writing vanilla sex.
> 
> Hope you liked!


	3. FOR THE VIEWS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack try to escape the panel after the video has exposed them to the world, and they get some private time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> A few of you asked me to write up something for what happened AFTER Mark and Jack were outed at the panel, so here it is!  
> It's not very long (I hope that's okay, I haven't been feeling super inspired lately), but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless!

The rest of the panel went by in a total blur, with Jack and Mark intensely averting eye contact with one another. It took some time to settle the fans down after the video display, and even in the deafening roar of screaming shippers, Jack could somehow make out every comment. Namely; “I wonder who the bottom is” made him cringe inwardly the most.  
Neither of them spoke very much for the remainder of the panel, with the exception of making half-enthused attempts at answering (non-Septiplier) questions during the Q&A.   
The end of the panel came, and Mark and Jack stood in accidental unison while Felix signed them off with some poorly-executed imitations. The two quickly made their way off the stage, where they were greeted by a security guard.   
Evidently, the cries of the audience were heard all through the convention hall and security were called to be escorts in the event that the fans got too excited, so the guard explained.   
“We’ll be fine,” Jack urged, “our fans aren’t aggressive, they wouldn’t harm a fly.”  
The security guard, apparently named Pete according to his ID tag, shifted slightly, his expression moderately uncomfortable. “Aggression is not really the concern, sir,” he said, somehow matter-of-fact while also reasonably awkward.  
“What do you mea-” Jack started, but was interrupted by Mark tapping him on the shoulder with the hand not nursing his aching head. “What?”  
Jack turned and his eyes widened; a large group of fans were approaching, almost rabid with excitement. “We need to go,” Mark muttered, then pushed Jack towards the back hall Pete had been waiting for them in.  
Pete nodded and slid them aside, quietly giving directions to the back exit, then made himself a blockade for the fans. “Sorry, staff and special guests only,” he said. The group groaned loudly and turned to exit the panel hall, presumably to find Jack and Mark later.

“Didn’t he say left after the fire door?” Mark mumbled, still holding his aching head.   
They’d been wandering around in the back halls of the convention centre for some time, and Mark was growing convinced that Jack had gotten them lost. Frankly, he wasn’t too bothered by this, he was just happy to be away from all the screaming. Jack stopped and looked around, his face scrunched up in frustration and confusion.   
“This place is a bloody maze,” he muttered, “why would you even need this many halls? I can’t even hear the con anymore.” The irishman let out a low sigh of frustration, his exhaustion catching up with him, and fell back into the wall then slid down to sit on the ground. “Sorry Mark, I don’t know when we took a wrong turn,” he let his head fall into his hands.   
Mark looked down at his friend and frowned, “It’s okay, at least we’re away from it all now.” He moved over and sat down next to Jack.   
It was a strange feeling; they both knew they should be more uncomfortable about the video having been shared with the world, with their entire fanbases; about the fact that the world now thought they were gay. But, they weren’t; weren’t uncomfortable at least.  
The two sat in silence, both with their heads rested against the wall and eyes closed. Neither of them even noticed the apparently magnetic pull that caused their hands to brush together. They stayed there for a long time, in the near-dead quiet hallway; the only sound wafting through the air being their soft breathing.   
“Mark?”   
Mark rolled his head and opened his eyes, he looked tired. “Mmm?”  
“I know there are probably more appropriate times than being lost here to ask, but…” Jack averted his gaze, struggling to maintain eye contact. Mark quirked an eyebrow. “Well, is it weird if I ask what this makes us? Or, what this is? Are we still friends?” he rambled slightly, anxious to get his wording right.  
Mark let out a soft sigh and returned his gaze to the wall; “I really wish I knew the answer to that,” he breathed.   
Jack slid sideways and rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Me, too,” he replied. The position would not have been bold if not given the night before and following day’s events, but Jack didn’t care; he was tired and he still liked Mark, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t sure exactly _how_ he liked Mark.   
“Do you regret it?”  
Jack lifted his head just enough to see Mark’s face; he was still looking upward. “What do you mean?” Jack asked, a little concerned by the question.   
Mark shrugged gently. “Do you regret last night? If the video hadn’t been leaked, would you still regret it?” His voice was cool, but something was off.  
Jack sat up properly and looked at Mark directly, a look Mark returned so they were eye to eye. “I don’t regret it,” he started, and bit his lip, “even with the video leak. I still don’t regret it.”  
Mark mimicked Jack and sat upright, his eyes clouded with confusion. “You...don’t?”  
Jack shook his head and broke the gaze again, looking down at his lap. “No, I don’t. Sorry…” His fringe fell in front of his face, which Jack was thankful for. He was not sure how visible the growing sting in his eyes was. He wanted to regret admitting it, but his head hurt even with the lack of hangover.   
Jack stiffened when he felt a hand glide past his fringe and cup his jaw; “Please, don’t apologize…” Mark said. Lifting his head at the touch, Jack saw Mark offering a smile; it was awkward, but it was certain. “Look, I still don’t really get what’s going on in my head, and you’re probably in the same boat. But I don’t regret it, from what I could see in the video, it looked like we were having a pretty good time,” he said, his voice wavering in a poor attempt to sound casual. “I just regret not remembering anything,” he chuckled.  
This made Jack smile, and even elicited a small laugh from him. “Well, we can try...this. If you want?” he said softly, still nervous.  
Mark leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Jack’s. It was a kiss nothing like the night before, this was soft, tender. Patient. Jack welcomed it, though surprised, and scooted closer to lean into Mark’s body. It was bliss.  
Mark gently lifted a hand to rest on the nape of Jack’s neck, and they parted from the kiss. “I think I want,” he laughed coolly. Jack’s face split into a grin and he wrapped his arms around the redhead’s shoulders.

“Thank god, there you are!”   
The two looked up behind Jack to see Security Guard Pete standing there with Felix. “We’ve been looking for you bros!” Felix said, shaking his head. “And here you are, making out in the hallways like schoolgirls.”   
Mark rolled his eyes and Jack poked his tongue at Felix, the two broke apart from the hug and slowly got to their feet. Pete was speaking into his two-way, apparently telling someone that they’d been found.   
“Don’t look at me, Jack got us lost!” Mark interjected playfully, which earned a gentle shove from his counterpart.   
“Alright, follow me,” Pete said, rather suddenly, and began walking down the hallway, “exit’s this way.”  
They made their way down the hall and Mark and Jack stood close to one another. Jack reached over and grabbed Mark’s hand, a gesture Mark gladly accepted and gave the other an affirming squeeze.  
Felix glanced over his shoulder and had to double-take. “Look at you two!” he gushed and slid around to stand just behind them. “See, I was right! Total lovebirds~”   
The two exchanged a glance, then eyed their Swedish friend. “You’re never going to shut up about this, are you?” Jack queried.   
“Nope!” Felix grinned proudly and swung his arms around their shoulders. “And I bet you two haven’t even realised the best part of your being a couple!” He was near squealing.  
They both blushed lightly at the term ‘couple’. “And that is?” Mark asked.  
Felix’s grin somehow split further.  
“THINK OF THE VIEWS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was alright!  
> I don't think I'll add any more to this story; this of this as a prequel to other Septiplier fiction or something haha.  
> Also, please don't be mad at me! As a Septiplier shipper, I obviously don't think we're rabid monsters, but there are some out there that get a little too excited haha;;
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I love hearing what people think. I also do take requests, which I will open up a new story for, which will be just one-shots. So keep an eye out for that! <3 Peace!


End file.
